Admiration
by Laerkstrein
Summary: After the tragic murder of her parents, Misa Amane happens upon a Shinigami notebook with the power to kill. Then comes Kira: "God of the New World" and Misa's "Savior."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, though I wish I did. **

**Admiration**

**A/N:** This was written for my friend Sydney, who has been dubbed as the Misa in my group of friends. Misa Amane and Rem. Oneshot.

* * *

Misa Amane wasn't what one would call an "average girl." Since childhood, she had always liked to be noticed, like most children. But Misa was slightly different. That is, if you would consider a five-year-old wearing cross-shaped silver earrings, make up, black nail polish, mostly black clothing, and dancing around shouting: 'Misa is famous!!' Of course, her parents had discussed her 'style of dress' with her several times. Misa's older sister, Tokiko Amane, was two years older and the one supplying Misa with what her parents called 'dark and horrific clothing that should not be worn by any child.'

But Misa never paid any attention to their warnings, and continued to act like the model and movie star she would later become. Misa was accepted as a model and actress for Tokyo's famed Yoshida Productions Company, which came as a shock to her parents when Misa turned eighteen. Tokiko, who was twenty at the time, had outgrown the gothic lolita style that Misa still adored, and had started to think that Misa was acting very childish for her age.

Misa didn't bother listening to her sister any more than she had listened to her parents criticizing her style of dress.

"Misa, you've just landed a huge career and you're still acting like a child," Tokiko had said.

"Hmph. I honestly couldn't care less about your opinion. It was your idea for me to dress like this when we were kids. I don't wanna hear it from you," Misa had said, waving a hand to disregard Tokiko's complaint.

Misa moved from her parent's house in Tokyo to a small apartment in Kyoto a week after the confrontation with her sister. Three days after she moved in, Misa's parents came to visit. They had talked for a while and had gone out for dinner. On the way back to Misa's apartment, they came across a vicious-looking man with a gun. He demanded that they had over everything they had or he would shoot them. Misa began emptying her purse, but her father stopped her. He told the man that they woudn't obey his demands.

This angered the man, and he pulled the trigger, killing Misa's parents. Misa reached for her cell phone, but when she looked up, the man had run off, leaving Misa in the street with her dead parents. Misa called the police and described the man. They promised Misa that he would be caught, and told her to go home. Misa returned to the apartment in tears, and called her sister. Their parent's funeral was held two days later.

Three weeks after the death of Misa's parents, she decided to go out for lunch to take her mind off of their deaths. The sushi shop was just a few blocks from her apartment, so Misa had walked. When she reached the small park, she knew she was almost there, but something lying on the ground caught her eye. It appeared to be an ordinary black college notebook. Misa picked it up and began examining the strange white writing scrawled on the black cover.

She flipped through the notebook for a name, but found none. Misa shrugged and put the notebook into her bag, then continued on to the sushi shop. Later that day, Misa remembered the notebook she had found while she was watching the recent news about on TV. The reporter had shown the name and photo of the man who had killed Misa's parents, and announced that he had been killed by Kira.

Although Misa had lost her parents, she was thrilled to learn that Kira had killed the man responsible for her sorrow. Misa suddenly remembered the notebook she had picked up earlier, and when the commercials came on, she ran to her room and pulled the notebook from her bag. She turned it over in her hands as she returned to the couch.

When Misa returned to the couch, she noticed a tall, white, ghostly-looking creature seated beside her. Misa lost all color in her face and screamed at the top of her lungs. The creature reached towards her with it's long, bony arm, and covered Misa's mouth.

**_"It's all right," _**the creature said. **_"I won't hurt you." _**

The creature removed its hand from Misa's mouth. Misa began to breathe heavily, telling herself that it was a dream.

Misa looked up, and the creature was still there.

"Wh-what are you?" Misa asked shakily.

**_"I'm a shinigami. My name is Rem," _**it said.

"I'm Misa. Shinigami? I thought that shinigami weren't real," Misa admitted timidly.

**_"We are very real. I have come from the Shinigami Realm to find my notebook," _**Rem said, pointing at the notebook in Misa's arms.

"This? Why would a shinigami need a notebook?"

**_"Shinigami rely on the Death Note to sustain our lifespans. When we write a human's name into our Death Notes, the human's remaining lifespan is added to our own. As long as we do that, we can live for extended periods of time. But if a shinigami doesn't write names into the notebook, the shinigami will eventually die," _**Rem explained.

"Death Note... That's what this is? But how can you write human names into the notebook if you don't know the human?"

**_"Something like that isn't a problem for us. Shinigami have special eyesight that allows us to see the names and lifespans of humans when we look down at the Human World. A human can also obtain the shinigami eyes, but only if they trade half of their remaining lifespan." _**

"Wow. That's awesome," Misa said excitedly. "I want to make the trade, Rem."

**_"Misa, are you sure you want this? Once it's done, it can't be reversed." _**

"Yes. I want this. I want to be able to assist Kira in any way possible," Misa said.

**_"Why? Do you even know who Kira is?" _**Rem asked.

"No, I don't. I don't need to know who Kira is just to admire him. Kira killed the man who took my parents away from me, so I want to help Kira. I have to!!" Misa insisted.

**_"Very well. If this is what makes you happy, then I'll do it," _**Rem said. The shinigami's eyes began to glow red and Misa stared deeply into them.

**_"You will not be able to see the lifespans of other humans who own a Death Note, and you will not be able to see your own lifespan. Do you understand, Misa?" _**

"Yes. All I want, is Kira's recognition."

* * *

I was kinda bored, so I wrote this. Hopw you enjoyed it. Please Review.


End file.
